


Our Secret

by iiLightic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Akechi, Boy x boy, Creampie, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Akira, i've been reading too much, lol i can't write smuts anymore, lol i made akira a masochist, shit ton of drama, some fluff?, this kinda cute doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLightic/pseuds/iiLightic
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have one enemy they despise, Goro Akechi.Here's the thing though, he's dating the leader of the Phantom Thieves. How will the two hide their relationship during their fights of life or death?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 71





	1. The Day it Started

**Author's Note:**

> (HEAVY SPOILERS) The story is based off of Persona 5 Royal where Akira actually has to talk to Akechi and hang out with him instead of just going "oMG hE juSt alMost kILLed mE, i fEeL liKe oUr bOnd haS deEpeNed", Akechi will also not die.

Akira has been keeping a secret from his fellow thieves for the past 4 months. He recently had gotten into a very...Special relationship with detective prince, Goro Akechi. 

Akechi even knows that Akira is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, as much as both groups hate each other, Akira and Akechi absolutely adore one another. Not even Morgana is aware of the relationship even though he hangs a crap ton with Akira and is literally looking over his shoulder 24/7. It's a little hard to keep their relationship a secret due to how popular Akechi is with people and Akira being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but they manage somehow.. 

How did this relationship even start? Well one day...

\------

Akechi came in today for the first time in awhile asking for some coffee, "Hello there! I'm here for the classic cream and sugar please." Akechi smiled at Sojiro and then heavily sighed as soon as he sat down. "Hard day at work, huh?" Sojiro asked as he prepared the coffee. 

Akechi laughed to himself "Yes actually, the Phantom Thieves have been stressing me quite a bit with all this chaos they keep pulling.", Akira pretended to be uninterested in the conversation. 

"You know you could relieve some stress by taking a nice bath in the bathhouse across the street, Akira why don't you and him go take a good ol' warm bath?" Sojiro suggested, Akechi looked over to Akira who appeared shocked. 

"H-Haha..A-A bath? S-Sure!" Akira nervously laughed, being alone with just Akechi was a horrible idea not because they're enemies but because Akira kinda has a uh..thing for Akechi regardless that they were after each other's throats. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Mind if I leave my briefcase here?" Sojiro nodded while Akechi gestured Akira to come with him. 

The two left the cafe and walked to the bathhouse in silence, Akira's heart was about to beat out of his chest at this point. He was about to see _the_ Goro Akechi _**naked**_ _._ Just thinking about it had his face already red and they weren't even in the bathhouse yet. 

As soon as they came in, Akechi had already unbutton his shirt and was in the process of taking it off. Akira immediately looked away, embarrassed. "Well what are you waiting for? Get undressed silly!" Akechi was already taking off his pants and Akira was about to die. "I will, just wait" Akira tried to quickly take off his shirt but nearly got stuck in it causing Akechi to laugh "Need any help?". 

"N-No I'm good just..Wait a second.." Finally, Akira was able to get out of, what felt like, a long ass shirt with no exit.

After that embarrassing moment, they finally got to relax in the warm bathtub. Akechi let out a sigh "This feels quite nice, I haven't been to one of these since I was young", he then relaxed his muscles which felt incredibly stiff. Akira suddenly thought of a really...perverted idea.."Hey uh Akechi?"

"Yes what is it?" He replied

"Would you like me to massage your back?" 

Akechi was surprised at the suggestion but agreed to it. Akira was also shocked that he even said yes, he then got to a reasonable distance to Akechi and gave him the "back massage". "You're actually quite skilled at massages, I'm impressed." Akechi suddenly felt Akira's hand get lower and lower "W-Whoa what are you doi-Ah!"

Akechi covered his mouth right away. Did..Did Akechi just _moan_? "I apologize. I did not know I would make that noise." he coughed.

Great, now Akira was hard. 

Perhaps he could continue what he was doing and make Akechi moan once more..Akira grinned and returned to the spot previously, Akechi was surprised at the sudden contact but it felt good so he just let Akira go on. 

At this point Akira was at his ass and was extremely tempted to put a finger in, instead he decided to wrap his hands around Akechi's dick. Akechi let out a moan but for some reason..He didn't hide it. Akira began to move his hand up and down Akechi's dick, Akechi gasped and moved his back onto Akira's hard length. Akira hissed, he was at his limit and wanted to be inside of Akechi real bad. 

"A-Akechi..Inside of you..Please.." Akira whispered into Akechi's ears, sending shivers down his spine, he nodded and proceeded to grind on Akira's length. Akira then suddenly put two fingers into Akechi's ass, making the male moan quite loud, Akira covered his mouth. "Shh..Someone might hear you." Akira kept thrusting his fingers into Akechi's asshole, moaning into his hand. "Mmm..Pl-Plas p-po it in me" (Please put it in me) Akechi's muffled voice asked.

Akira wasted no time what so ever and moved Akechi to a more comfortable position. He moved his dick to Akechi's hole and slowly pushed in, both groaning in pleasure.

"F-Fuck..I never imagined it to be this tight.." Akechi gripped the walls of the bathtub with all his might, he never knew it would feel this good. "H-Harder p-please.." he moaned, precum was dripping out of Akechi's dick already. With one swift thrust Akira hit his prostate, a muted moan came out of his mouth. The thought that someone could walk in at any moment and see what the two were doing, made Akechi excited.

"K-Kurusu-kun!" he stuttered out

Just hearing him moan out his name made Akira even more hard. 

"I-I love you so much Akechi... god you feel so good." Akira moaned into Akechi's ear. _L-Love? Someone actually loves the wicked Goro Akechi?_ Akira not realizing what he said in the heat of the moment, left little kisses on Akechi's back. "F-Face, let me see your face" Akechi uttered out. Akira pulled out and turned Akechi around, quickly thrusting back into him, immediately kissed him. Akechi yanked on Akira's hair making Akira moan into the kiss. _Guess he likes it_. 

The water in the bathtub was splashing all over the floor from all the aggressive movements.

Akechi decided to bite on Akira's shoulder just for the fun of it, the sudden pain of pleasure made Akira suddenly cum into Akechi. "I-I didn't know I would cum from that..Haha.." Akira nervously laughed, " _god damn it why is he so cute"_ Akechi thought. 

"You still haven't cum yet." Akira grinned and started to thrust into Akechi again, catching him by surprise once again. 

Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira's body, making Akira blush. 

"C-Close.." He moaned out

Akira thought it would be the perfect opportunity to jack off Akechi whilst thrusting into him. A loud moan came out of Akechi's mouth once Akira had finally found his prostate again. The thief was making the detective see stars. 

"Cumming, n-ngh!~" Akechi's cum splattered all over his chest, the two were out of breath and decided to take a small break before cleaning up. 

_"_ So the leader of the Phantom Thieves loves me huh?" Akechi suddenly said in the awkward aftermath silence. Akira's eyes widened and looked at him, he didn't know what to lie about, being in love with Akechi or being the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "Pfftt..What do you mean, I don't understand the gibberish that comes out of your mouth sometimes hahaha..ha..." Akira tried to play it off but failed miserably "How did you know..?" 

Akechi chuckled "You were moaning on how you loved me so much and then the phantom thieves thing was just a, I guess you can say, a _hunch_." 

Akira was beyond embarrassed, not only did he get found out about, he also fucked Goro Akechi in a public bathhouse. 

"Oh, don't worry I don't plan on telling anyone...Unless."

"Unless?"

"Be my boyfriend." Akechi grinned. 

"Sure but, wait wha-" 

"Toodles Mr.Leader! Or should I say my _darling_?" Akechi waved as he left the bathhouse

Akira stared at the ground for a good 5 minutes processing what the brown haired male just said, "WAIT AKECHI COME BACK" said Akira before sprinting out of the bathhouse


	2. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is confused and Goro is horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify any confusion later on, this is heavily based on Goro's confidants (but they're kinda mixed up) so beware of the spoilers!   
> Also, there will be a third semester just rewritten to make sense. 
> 
> :))))))

It's been a couple of days since that incident, somehow now he's dating the Goro Akechi?? Or at least thought they were. Akira doesn't know how or what happened, the day it happened Akira tried his best to chase Akechi but to no avail, the detective disappeared somewhere.

Akira does have Akechi's number, but he's too much of a coward to text him.

Suddenly, he hears the door of the cafe open, "Hi, welcome to Lebla-" speak of the devil, it's Akechi. "Honey, I'm home!" Akechi grins, finding a seat to sit in. Akira is just..speechless. He stared at Akechi for a good minute or so until Akechi snapped his finger at him, "I get I'm pretty handsome, but no need to stare."

"I-I-I" Akira stutters, Akechi laughs in a mischievous manner, "Are you that speechless of my beauty?" Akira nearly chokes. "S-Sorry, it's just..I haven't seen you in a while, Akechi-" Akechi cuts him off, "Ah ah ah! Don't call me Akechi. Just for you, you can call me Goro." Goro, huh? "O-Okay..Goro, so how uh..are you?" Akira tries to distract himself by making Goro a cup of coffee, Goro sighs heavily "I'm quite stressed..I received a lot of backlash from my fans when I was talking about the Phantom Thieves... Must be nice being the leader of the Phantom Thieves."

Akira nearly forgot that Goro was aware he was in the Phantom Thieves. Akira tried to laugh it off "Haha, yeah..! It's real hard being the leader, I gotta command them to do stuff in battle, really stressful." There was a little moment of silence before Goro decided to speak, "Perhaps, we can destress?" Akira turns around with his eye widened "Destress?" he asks. "You heard me correctly, yes? I don't suppose you have any customers waiting for you, do you?" Akira was confused, destress? What does Goro even mean? Suddenly, it hit him.

"D-Destress? You don't mean that method right?" Goro chuckles "Why? Are you scared? We've done it before, and I honestly quite liked it. Plus, aren't we dating?" Seriously, Goro is trying to kill him, 100%. The past couple of days, he was really questioning if he was actually dating Goro and then the man just answered it for him! "I mean..I don't disagree? B-But are you sure-" Goro cuts him off once again "Absolutely."

That was enough to make Akira close the cafe, and quickly drag Goro upstairs. Once they were up there, he noticed Goro gazing around the room, "So this is where you sleep? Cozy." He walks over to the desk, looking at all the tools Akira has made "I see you're real handy, good to know" Goro smiles before grabbing Akira's hand and bringing them to the bed, throwing Akira's body on top of him.

Akira looks flustered but he's prepared for the "de-stressing" God, Goro looks so..hot. Akira instantly got hard right at that moment and Goro notices.

"Hard already? You must really like me, huh?" Goro smirks before moving his hand to palm Akira's erection, Akira groans and his head goes back.

Having Akira at his mercy was absolutely wonderful, perhaps Goro likes this a little bit too much..

Goro can no longer wait and unzip's Akira's pants, a little wet stain is seen on his boxers. "I swear I didn't piss myself" Akira says, Goro nearly laughs "You certainly know how to read the mood"

Goro lets Akira's erection become released, it's throbbing painfully.

Maybe he can bring Akira to his mercy once again "Akira I notice last time you came right away when I bit you, do you perhaps..like being bitten?"

"Sort of...I like being..uh..hurt." Goro now understands, Akira is kinky.

"I see..So you don't mind if I hurt you right?" Goro licks his lips, Akira's body is ready as it'll ever be "I don't mind" Goro smiles "Goody! Just in case our safe word is..What would you like it to be?"

Akira thinks for a moment and says "Safe word"

Goro stares at Akira "Are you serious" Akira nods confidently "Well you sir, are very romantic. Anyway, are you ready" Akira nods once again. Time for some fun.

All of the sudden, Goro squeezes the fuck out of Akira's dick which catches him by surprise, but he liked it anyway.

Goro leans down closer to the throbbing cock, he stops, looks straight in the eye at Akira and plops his mouth right onto the dick.

Akira moans "Oh fuck" he can't help but grab at the bedsheets. How can someone be so good at this despite only having sex one time? Goro's tongue is doing all sorts of twists and turns, Akira is in a bliss. While doing this, Goro is still squeezing Akira's dick, extremely hard, nearly squeezing the life out of it.

Goro's long hair was going in the way and it was getting quite bothersome, Akira notices it and shakily moves his and to move out Goro's hair.

The room is filled with random slurping, Akira suddenly bucks his hips into Goro's mouth nearly making him gag.

_"Akira must be close"_

Akira can feel a slight grin on his dick, he feels like cumming but nothing is coming out. Is this what a dry orgasm is? 

Goro lets go of the dick, a 'pop' noise was heard, "You'll have to beg for me to let you cum." he grins. 

"F-Fuck.." Akira stutters, Goro is squeezing harder and it's not helping the case at all. 

"Fuck G-Goro, let me cum please, it feels so painful I wanna cum so bad.." He moans out, Goro is pleased and lets go. 

White liquids is splattered onto Goro's gloves and his clothes. 

"Ah, you've stained my precious clothing...What a pity." Goro starts to unbutton his shirt and his pants, slipping all articles of clothing even his lovely gloves. 

Akira just wants to ravish Goro's body right here at this moment. He couldn't help but touch Goro's stomach, moving his hand up his chest. He leans closer towards the brunette, taking a nipple into his mouth. Goro whimpers, it feels weird but good. Both of their erections touch, both hiss out in pleasure. "Fuck, can I put it in yet?" Akira asks, Goro nods in response. 

As much as Akira wants to make a mess out of Goro, he doesn't want to hurt him. So he, of course, has to prep his lover. Putting in 3 digits in right away, Goro gasps, his body falling over, landing on his stomach. Akira's fingers are so long and slender, _it feels so good._ Akira's fingers are sliding in and out so easily. 

After a couple minutes of finger fucking, Akira decides it's enough and it's time to mess up Goro Akechi. 

He positions his dick at Goro's entrance, sliding in and cursing under his breath. 

Their position allowed extremely easy access to Goro's prostate, which was perfect. Akira's body weight was holding down Goro, there was no escape. If Goro even tried, it ended up pushing Akira's dick deeper into him. Goro turned his head to kiss Akira, both giving a sloppy smooch. Akira gave small thrusts, they were small but so much pleasure came along with it. All of the sudden, Akira bucks his hips at a rapid pace. 

This entire time Goro has been holding his voice, Leblanc may be closed but he doesn't know if Sojiro is downstairs, if he's too loud someone could come in and see the little ace detective being absolutely destroyed by some delinquent's dick. He lets out a small "O-Oh..mMm!" he bites down on the bedsheets, surely it will be extremely wet later on. Akira was heavily panting, he'll never get use to Goro's alluring ass. 

"Fuck Goro!" It felt like a drug that he was gonna get addicted to, it felt so unreal. He still couldn't believe he was dating this beautiful man. "Mm 'kira!" Goro moans out, _oh fuck that's hot,_ hearing Goro moan out his name like that was surely to get him close to cumming. 

The room smelled like absolute sweat and sex. Heavy panting and skin slapping loudly echoed through the room. 

Goro was on the absolute edge of cumming, his toes were curling, his legs bending back onto Akira making him thrust even deeper than he already was. "O-Oh! Akira I'm so close...G-God _letmecum letmecum"_ It didn't help that Goro's dick was grinding on the bed too. 

Goro painted the sheets with splatters of cum, heavily breathing. 

That doesn't stop Akira though. 

Akira continues thrusting despite Goro already cumming. "A-Akira, w-wait! Ah!" This brought Goro into absolute bliss. His ass was throbbing and tightening around Akira's length. Akira turned aggressive. His thrusts were forceful but sloppy, chasing for his climax.

"You feel so fucking good, shit!" He moans.

Goro's body became numb all over, at this point he had become a ragdoll that was being fucked into, his moans were muffled from the pillow. 

"I'm close baby, fuck-" Akira moans, his thrusts slowing down, Goro can feel himself cumming again. 

Akira's hips come to a stop and he finally releases into Goro's ass. He pulls out his now limp dick and falls onto the bed. 

Both are heavily breathing, "That felt, so fucking good." Akira pants out. Goro can barely talk with how much he moaned, his ass feels sticky. "Let's rest for a bit and then clean up, yeah?" Goro silently nods. 

"Oh yeah..Our relationship, let's not tell the others for now." Goro quietly says, Akira agrees. The others aren't really big fans of Goro, so if they find out their leader has been fucking around with little prince boy, they'll definitely go after Akira's ass. 

It's quiet. 

"Goro."

Goro is silent. 

"I love you." Akira smiles while hugging Goro, bringing him closer to his body. 

Goro wants to speak but he suddenly doesn't know how to. 


End file.
